Magical Princess Gigi: A Collectors Prize
by Minky Momo
Summary: Gigi once met a man who had a wonderful dream of peace, she never saw him again but always remembers him. What will she do when she is captured by a strange master as part of his princess collection?
1. Default Chapter

Magical Princess Gigi, Sequel to Gigi and the Fountain of Youth  
(Also known as Mahou no Princes Minky Momo, The Princess of Magic Minky Momo, and The Fairy Princess Minky Momo)  
  
~*Note*~Many people have not heard of this cute little anime. I used to watch an Americanized children version of it when I was little. I just recently watched it again at the age I am now and I think it is very well animated and it's a cute little story. I only got to see the movie.   
  
It starts out with Gigi's (Minky Momo's) parents leaving on a vacation to a tropical island. Their plane crashes and Gigi goes after them with her pet friends, Bonkers; a dog, Mocha; a monkey, and Tweet; a bird. They reach the island to find all the adults who come there get transformed into children by the clever Peter(Japanese name unknown) who has the fountain of youth as his power source. His dream is to make a world of peace and to do so he changes all the adults into children so they can be happy. Gigi's parents are used as the parents for all of the children of the special world Peter has creator (the worlds American name being Kensington Gardens). A secret company called the NCI thinks Peter's world is something terribly bad and attack. Gigi and all the other children fight hard to protect their peaceful world but in the end Kensington Gardens is destroyed. Peter ends up leaving and Gigi is back at home with her parents.   
  
I was wondering if Peter ever returned in further episodes though I doubted it. I have never seen any episodes of Minky Momo so I am not perfect with the history of her. Just for extra info here's something off a really good site   
  
"The TV series Mahou no Princess Minky Momo (The princess of magic Minky Momo), created by Takeshi Shudo (dramatist) and Kunihiko Yuyama (director), was broadcasted in Japan weekly from March 18th, 1982 to May 26th, 1983 running for 63 episodes. It was broadcasted later in France, Italy, Korea, Mexico, Puerto Rico, Venezuela and several other countries.   
  
Due to the success of the TV series, in 1985 a 90 minutes movie was made. The title was Yume no Naka no Rondo. In United States it was edited and broadcasted by Harmony Gold as The magical Princess Gigi , but it's also known as Gigi and the fountain of Youth. This edited version was also dubbed in Spanish by other company and released as Gigi y la fuente de la juventud."  
  
If you want to check out this site go to http://www.minkymomo.f2s.com/minkyen/minky.php3. Oh last thing, at this wonderful site, http://www.multimania.com/lambin/MinkyMomo/, there are some pictures of Gigi and Peter (he's the guy in green) on page 4 of the gallery. Just incase you were wondering ^_^. I just wanted to make a fic that's a sequel to the movie I saw, well enough of my blabber. On to the story ^_^.  
  
Chapter 1: The Flute Player  
  
Gigi sat in her room as the sun left the sky. Her slow motions with her hand showed she was writing down something. She looked deep in concentration every now and then. "And so my love... umm... I will feel for the!" she said aloud to herself as she wrote the words down on the paper. "Finished!" said Gigi with glee as she reread her lyrics to a song she had been thinking about.   
  
Since her 16th birthday, as well as her being reborn as a regular human child, things had changed greatly. She had to work to make her dreams come true and no longer had her magical jewel. She missed her wonderful little pet friends, Shindobook, Pipiru, and Mocha. They had gone back to Fenarinaasa when she had been reborn. She was very happy with the path she had chosen none the less. Her dream to sing on stage was still bright in her mind and she was trying her hand at writing songs that day.   
  
"Now if only I could get the tune for it," sighed Gigi as she chewed on the end of her pencil while looking at the lyrics. She hummed a little tune in her mind with the lyrics. The slow little tune suddenly seemed to come alive in the wind. "Huh? What's that!?" asked Gigi aloud noticing the tune continued even after she stopped humming. She walked to the window. The tune got stronger. She opened her window slowly and looked out at the new moon that had risen. The tune still grew. She looked down at the street. She looked left and right but didn't know where the tune was coming from.   
  
She suddenly noticed a clothed man sitting on a bench playing a flute. The melody was coming from his flute. "Hey you!" says Gigi out the window to the man. The man stops playing abruptly. "Who are you?" asks Gigi with her eyes wide in wonder. The man stood up fast and ran off. "Hey wait!" yelled Gigi as she ran from her room to the outside. She managed to catch site of him and chased after him. She lost him when he went around a corner. "Where could he have gone?" asked Gigi to herself as she caught her breath.   
  
"And how did he know the tune in my head?" Gigi puzzled over it as she walked home. She laid down to sleep. She tossed and turned but could not sleep. "Who is he?" thought Gigi as she stared up at her ceiling. She hummed the tune in her mind again, hopping he would come and start playing it on his flute again. She slowly fell into sleep, humming her tune.   
  
The sun shown brightly through her window the next morning as Gigi's alarm went off. She lazily hit the snooze button with her hand. She sat up slowly. She yawned then stretched as she put her feet on the soft pink carpet. "Gigi! Breakfast is ready!" says mama from downstairs. "Alright I am coming!" says Gigi as she jumps up and walks to her cloths closet. She puts on her attire and walks down the stairs.   
  
"Mmm is that pancakes I smell?" asked Gigi with a grin as she came into the kitchen. "Yup, is blueberry okay?" asks mama with a smile. "Of corse!" says Gigi as she sits down at the table. "Morning papa," says Gigi to her dad who's sitting at the table as well. "Good morning Gigi," says papa while reading the morning news paper. Mama brought the pancakes over and the family started eating.  
  
"The pancakes are great mama!" says Gigi as she wolfed down another pancake. "Yes, dear, they are simply a turn on," says papa with a sexual hint. "Oh my!" laughs mama as she blushes and kisses papa. Gigi finishes and brings her plate to the sink and washes it. "Did you sleep well Gigi? You look tired," says mama with concern. "Oh I am fine, I am just sleepy in the morning," says Gigi with a smile. "Alright, just making sure," says mama. "Well I am going out to the park, I will be back soon!" says Gigi as she grabs her purse and walks out waving bye. "Bye Gigi!" both her parents yell as she leaves.   
  
Gigi walked along the side walk to the park. The sun was in the top of the sky. It was a rather cool day and beautiful at that. She pulled out a piece of paper out of her purse. "And to you love I wish you would give me..." sung Gigi to herself, using the same tune she had hummed last night. She set her purse down and started dancing around the park as if she was on stage, she had already memorized the lyrics and the tune.  
  
She was using a stick as a microphone. In her mind the park became a stage, all the brilliant, bright lights shining on her as she sang her song. When she finished she heard her applause. She suddenly came back to reality to find she had mustered up quite a crowd. Many children and adults were clapping, yelling "Bravo, Bravo!!". Gigi blushed and bowed. She stands back up.   
  
She looks at the faces of all the crowd when suddenly she notices the capped man from last night. His face was covered by the shadow of his cloak, his skin seemed to be a light tan. The cloak was green. He wore tan gloves, and tan elf like shoes. As the crowd left slowly so did he. Gigi started walking towards him. He noticed and started running.   
  
"Hey come back!" yells Gigi after the cloaked man. She starts running. He tripped but abruptly got back up and continued running. He seemed to move faster and faster. He was so far away that he disappeared from Gigi's sight. She stopped to catch her breath. "What is with that guy?" asks Gigi to herself as she walks back to the park to retrieve her purse.  
  
"Why hello what is this?" asks Gigi aloud as she noticed a dagger laying on the ground close to where the man tripped. It glowed a light blue when she touched it. She stared at it as if she had seen it before. It stopped glowing after a minute it and looked like a normal dagger. "How odd," thought Gigi as she carried it with her to her purse. She snugly put the dagger in her purse and slung it over her shoulder as she prepared for home.  
  
She watched the birds fly over head. She could never forget about Kensington Gardens, the peaceful paradise filled with bubbly, bright little children. It was so beautiful she could never forget it. She sighed and continued on her way to her home. "Why are the lights all off?" asked Gigi aloud to herself as she neared her home. "I guess mama and papa went out," shrugged Gigi as she pulled out her key and opened the door to her house.  
  
She flicked on the lights. In a split second, she was attacked by three men in dark green cloaks. "Grah! Let me go!" yelled Gigi as she struggled to get free. "Not this time deary," hisses one of the men as they tighten their grip. They gaged Gigi as their leader appeared before her. "Ah she will be a fine addition to his collection," says the leader with a evil grin. "Yeah let's hope we got the right one this time," smirked one of the henchmen. "Quiet you!" shouts the leader at the henchmen.   
  
Gigi looked frantic. "Collection!?" she thought to herself as her eyes grew wide. One of the henchmen picked her up. "Come men we need to get back to him," says the leader. He walks through a vortex that appears. Gigi struggles in the henchman's arms but its no use as he walks after the leader through the vortex to the unknown. 


	2. The Master of Princesses

Chapter 2: Master of Princesses  
  
Gigi looked around at her current surrounding. The blackness outside her cage was depressing. Her cage itself was small and barren. She shivered at the ever occurring chill. She stared at her gag she had pulled out of her mouth when they first threw her in the cage. She huddled up in the corner of the cage. Many guards with the dark green cloak passed by.  
  
"I hope mama and papa aren't worrying about me," thought Gigi to herself. Every now and then a young girl would be roughly carried or pulled by the wrist past her cage. Gigi wondered why these men were bringing all of these girls here. Many of them looked like they came from royalties. She continued to look around her cage for possible escape but it seemed no use.   
  
"Here wench, eat up," said one of the guards as he slid her a bowl of mush from outside the cage. Gigi stared at it with distaste. She pushed the bowl away and put her knees to her chin. She sighed in grief as a few tears rolled down her cheeks. She quietly cried herself to sleep.   
  
She awoke the next morning with bright lights all around her. She sat up and looked around. "Where am I? This isn't my cell," said Gigi aloud to herself as she looked at the fine draping and fancy paintings on the wall. The floor was a soft velvet of light blue.   
  
The ceiling was painted with clouds and little cupids flying about. Gigi stood up off the bed and walked over to the window. It lead to a large balcony that overlooked a gorgeous waterfall. She watched some birds fly over head. "Am I dreaming?" Gigi asked herself.   
  
"Madam!" called a voice from inside. Gigi turned to see short little girls with their purple hair tied into braids hanging on the sides of their heads. Their green little eyes shimmered in the light. "Madam madam! You must be made up to see master!" they all cry to Gigi.   
  
Gigi just stares at them. They start rushing towards her. "Ahh! There's no way I am dressing up for the one who captured me!" yelps Gigi as she tries to escape from the little girls. They grab her and carry her inside. "Let me go!" yelled Gigi as the little girls carried her to a marbled room which smelled of kiwi and passion fruit.  
  
They stripped her of her cloths and pushed her into a large tub full of steaming hot water. The aroma of the bath was mesmerizing. Gigi sat up in the bath, about to get out when she suddenly felt drowsy. She laid back in the tub as the little girls started scrubbing down her body and washing her hair with a watermelon smelling shampoo. Gigi closed her eyes as they continued cleansing her. After a few moments, they helped her up out of the tub.   
  
They wrapped a robe around her and walked her out to the main bed room. They sat her down on a soft silk pillow. Her eyes were still heavy when the little girls started drying and brushing out her hair. Some others stood her up and helped her into an attractive dress decked with jewels and lace. She sat back down as the little girls styled her hair into a cute style that matched well with her outfit. They stood her back up. "Now you are ready to see master!" they all cry with joy.   
  
Gigi finally comes to her senses and looks at what the dressed her up in. "Get this off of me now!" ordered Gigi with a scream. One of the girls whistled and a guard came into the room. He gently picked Gigi up. Then he bound her hands behind her back so she could not struggle as much. "Why are you doing this to me!?" demands Gigi as he carries her out of the bedroom.  
  
All of the little girls wave. The guard does not answer her question. He carries her silently through many hallways and up and down many stairs until he reaches a small room. Gigi looked to see there was another girl in the room also. She was dressed up nicely like herself. In fact she looked almost the same as Gigi. The girl was crying. Gigi walked over to her and sat next to her.   
  
"What's wrong?" she asked the girl. The girl scowled at her through her tears. "I miss my family, I hate it here," she cries. Gigi makes a sad and concerned face. "I do too," says Gigi. "Next!" calls the guard. Another guard grabs the girl by the wrist and pulls her into another room. Gigi peeks around the corner to the room.   
  
The guard sets the girl in front of a set of steps. In a thrown at the top was another man who looked similar to the guards, but he had a small blue aura around him. He stood up and walked down to the girl. "Stand!" he said. The girl did so with the guards help. The man with the blue aura lifted up the girls head by placing his finger under her chin.   
  
His face was covered by a cloak but it looked like he was looking into the eyes of the girl. The girl started crying again for fear he might hurt her. The man drops his hand. He kneels on one knee and picks up the girls hand and kisses it. He stands again. "I am sorry for putting you through the trauma of being taken from your home, you may return," says the man as he places his hand on her girls forehead. The girl looks at him with a confused look on her face. His hand begins to glow and the girl closes her eyes. She starts to vanish. She slowly fades.  
  
"What did he do to her?" asked Gigi to herself. "Next princess!" yelled the guard. A guard came up behind Gigi and took her by the arm. He pulled her to the middle of the room. He made her sit before the man. The man looked down at her. Gigi stared at the floor.  
  
"Stand!" said the man. Gigi did on her own. The man did as he had before. He placed his finger under Gigi's chin and raised her head. He looked her in the eyes. Gigi kept a straight face, hopping he would finish faster. He didn't stop looking at her eyes. Suddenly his eyes lite up with a ice blue light. Gigi blinked. "Did you just see my eyes flash?" asks the man, his face very close to Gigi's. She nodded slowly. She bite her lip not sure as what was to come.  
  
The man dropped his hand. He reached his other hand towards her hair. Gigi moved trying to not let him touch her. The guard held her in her place. The man fingered her hair gently. He then picked up her hand and studied it. His eyes probing the lines on her palm, the type of her nails, the length of her fingers. "What is he doing?" asked Gigi to herself.  
  
The man's hands fell to his sides. "Stop the capture of princesses! I have found her!" yells the man loudly. All the guards rejoice. Gigi's heart sunk. "What happens to me now?" thought Gigi with a gulp. 


	3. Who is He?

Chapter 3: Who is he?  
  
The man looked at her again. Gigi looked the floor, avoiding his gaze. The man whistled a certain tune and suddenly a big gush of wind flew around the room. Two dragons landed on the ground near them. Their scales were of blue and green. Their small wise eyes watched Gigi. Gigi gulped.  
  
"Those dragons look familar," thought Gigi to herself as she looked at the two dragons. The man climbed ontop of the green dragon. "Unbind her!" ordered the man. The guards untied Gigi's hands. The blue dragon tromped over to Gigi and lowered itself so she could get on. Gigi stared at it dumbfounded. "Climb on Gigi," said the dragon with a gentle voice.  
  
"How did you know my name!?" asked Gigi with her eyes wide. "You will know in good time, Gigi," said the man warmly. Gigi looked at him. She climbed onto the dragon's back. Both the dragons fly upwards out of the sky light of the palace. The high wind blows Gigi's hair and dress about. She clings to the dragon for fear of falling off.   
  
"Do not be afraid, Gigi, we will not harm you," said the man as his dragon glided next to hers. His blue aura grew. Gigi glanced at him. She then looked down at the ground. The great palace grew smaller and smaller as the dragons ascended. The man stood up and jumped off the dragon after the palace was a mere speck on the ground.  
  
"What are you doing!?" yelped Gigi as he jumped. He floated in mid air. Gigi blinked. "You.. You can fly?" asked Gigi. "Of corse, you didn't think I would jump if I didn't would you?" smiled the man as he floated over to her on the dragon. "Uh yeah I umm yeah I knew that!" said Gigi with a sheepish grin. He floated closer to her.   
  
"Okay that's close enough!" said Gigi, scooting away some. He extended his hand to her. "Don't you trust me Gigi?" asked the man, giving a warm smile. Gigi looked at him. "You ordered men to take me from my home, you examen me like I am some strange being from another world and now I am stuck up here for some reason... and you think I trust you?" asks Gigi raising an eyebrow.   
  
The man withdrew for a moment. He lifted up part of his cloak and pulled out the exact same dagger Gigi had found near the park. She stared. "Where did you get that!?" demanded Gigi. "It's mine, I dropped it, when you chased me the other day," said the man smoothly.   
  
Gigi's eyes widened. "You're the guy who played the flute outside my window aren't you!" exclaims Gigi, pointing at him. He smiled. "Yes that was me," he said as he pulled out his flute. "It was a beautiful tune you made," he said as he put the flute to his lips. He began to play. Gigi closed her eyes and hummed along with the tune she knew so well by now.  
  
He continued to play as she started to sing. When the tune was done, he took the flute from his lips and looked at her. "You have the voice of an angel, Gigi," he said. Gigi blushed and looked down. "Flattery will get you nowhere," she said. He laughed and floated closer to her again.  
  
"Well do you trust me now?" he asked. She shook her head. "I really don't even know you, sir," she said with her head still lowered. He put his finger under her chin and raised her head to meet his eyes. "And yet I know everything about you... And I have met you before you were reborn a human," he said with mysteriousness. Gigi stared at his blue eyes. "Why.. Why do I seem to know him from somewhere?" thought Gigi to herself.   
  
"You have always amazed me Gigi, I couldn't help but fall in love with you," he said slowly and gracefully. Gigi's heart suddenly sped up. She opened her mouth to speak but no words would come out. This man who she wasn't even sure she knew or not, with his mysterious voice, his hidden face, his flute playing, that dagger, his blue eyes, his blue aura, this man loves her?   
  
His hand drops as he floats closer, his face nearly inches away from hers. "It has taken me so many years to finally find you again," he said, still looking her in the eyes. He suddenly grabbed her hands. Before Gigi could react, his lips met hers as he kissed her gently. Her eyes widened more. He stopped and pulled back. Gigi felt shock, all she could do was stare.   
  
"I am sorry for startling you," he apologized to her. "I umm.. I guess its okay... I.. who are you? Please tell me I don't know and I want to!" said Gigi with pleading eyes. The man looked out at the clouds that surrounded them. "If you cannot guess by tonight then I will tell you," he said. He then looked at her. "Let's get back down to earth shall we?" he asked her. Gigi nodded.  
  
He floated back over to his dragon and settled himself. Gigi put her fingers to her lips, still in shock from the kiss. The dragons slowly glided back down to the palace. They landed right on the huge balcony of the room Gigi had been in earlier. She stepped off the dragon. She bowed. "Thank you for the ride dragon," she said. The man also jumped off his dragon. Both them flew off.   
  
Gigi leaned on the balcony's railing. The sun was setting. "Where on earth are we anyways?" asked Gigi. The man stood besides her. We aren't on earth at all actually. This is my own world I made from my own power," he said. Gigi looked out at the vast forest she could see for miles from the balcony. "This is amazing," she said. The man nodded.   
  
"You must have a lot of power," said Gigi. "Yes, I have a whole fountain full," he said while looking at the water below them. Gigi looked at him. "Why don't ya take that cloak off?" she asked. "Because, I expect you to guess who I am, Gigi," he said with a cunning smile. Gigi looked at him. "I will try my best," she said as she looked back out at the scene before them.  
  
He pulled out his dagger again. "Evening flights are a lot nicer, don't you think?" he said as he examined his dagger. She looked at him. "Go flying again? On the dragons?" she asked. "No, just you and me, flying," he said, looking at her. "But I can't fly," she said. "I can carry you," he said and added "Like I did before,". Gigi was trying to add up any clues he was giving her in her mind.   
  
"I guess that would be fun," she said. He smiled. He took his dagger and tapped her over the head with it. Gigi was covered in a blue light and then when it disappeared she was wearing a prettier dress then before. "Well come on, let's go!" he said as he grabbed her hand and started floating upwards. "Are you sure about this?" asked Gigi, a little bit unsure. He smiled. "Trust me," he said.  
  
He flew with her down the water fall. Then over the stones in the river. Through the darkening forest. High into the starry filled night. In mid air he grasped her close. "Tell me, Gigi, is there any thing that appears in your dreams every night?" he asks her. "Well, besides my dream of singing on stage, this one boy... always appears in my dreams," says Gigi slowly and slightly embarrassed. The man smiled.  
  
"What was his name?" he asked. "Peter," blurted out Gigi rather unexpectedly. "You're a girl full of dreams, Gigi, and I know you will sing on stage, and I know you will meet Peter again," he said while he looked at her eyes once again. Gigi looked a little confused but nodded. "I hope you're right," she says.   
  
He danced around with her in the air. Lighter then air it felt. The jumped from the tops of trees and along the river. "This seems... all so familar," thought Gigi to herself through their evening flight.  
  
He slowly glided back with her to the balcony. He set her down on the marbled floor. He landed next to her. Gigi looked at him. "May I take my guess at who you are?" she asked. The man shook his head. "Tell me your guess when we get inside," he laughed lightly as he took her hand.   
Gigi watched him. She surprisingly found herself wanting to follow him. "I wonder.. If he is who I think he is," thought Gigi to herself as they walked inside. 


	4. Kouchou

Chapter 4: Kouchou  
  
Gigi walked over to the bed she saw that morning and sat on it. She then fell backwards and looked up at the marvelous ceiling. The man stood above her. "It's a nice ceiling isn't it," he said out of their silence. "Yes, its stunning," said Gigi as she focused on each of the cupids.   
  
He sits down next to her. Gigi sits up and faces him. He looks at her. "Something wrong?" he asked her. "May I guess now?" she asked him. "Alright, sounds good to me," he said. Gigi stared hard at him. She then picked up his hand.  
  
"Only one man ever was able to fly, to make a world as vast as this, and to show such creativity... it's you, isn't it Peter," says Gigi in a soft passionate voice. "Yes, Gigi, it is I," says Peter with a proud smile. Gigi then looked away in a pout like way. "Why couldn't you have told me in the first place?" she whined. He put his hands on her shoulders. "I wanted to make absolutely sure it was you, Gigi," he said.  
  
She faced him again. "Well there is only one of me," she said with a cute smile. Peter laughed. "But just I thought you said I could always find you and you could always find me with ease, and yet you have been looking for me for a long time?" asked Gigi. "When you were reborn a human, I lost my mental connection to you, that's why I had to send out finders to bring you to me. I am sorry it was a rather brutal way to," apologized Peter.   
  
"I am glad you did, if not I never would have found you again," says Gigi trying to make him feel better about what he did. "If you say so, Gigi," said Peter. "Now how about we take that old cloak off hum?" she said as she reached her hands up. She slowly pulled his hood down.  
  
The face she recognized from so long ago was there, smiling at her with bright blue eyes. Gigi's heart sped up again. Peter moved closer to her while staring into her eyes. "Gigi, I know you know I love you but..." started Peter. "Do I love you?" she asked finishing his sentence. "Well, yeah," he said slowly.  
  
Gigi looked down at her hands as her cheeks blazed. "I am pretty sure I do, why else would I feel like this?" she answered, her fingers getting knotty. Peter put both of his hands on the sides of her head.   
  
He tilted her head up and kissed her. Gigi closed her eyes as her emotions changed rapidly. Peters mouth upon hers felt like a soft butterfly upon a flower petal. Peter moved his arms around her and pulled her right up to his chest. Gigi could feel his heart beating. Her breathing slowed as her heart began to beat the same as his.  
  
"Our hearts beat as one, your flushed cheeks brighten my day.." Gigi's song suddenly seemed to fill the room as they both sat there, not moving at all, enjoying one another's company in silence. Peter withdrew and hugged Gigi. Gigi sighed. "I love you Gigi," whispers Peter into her ear. "I love you too Peter," replied Gigi as she hugged him tightly as if he would float away if she let go.   
  
The world around them seemed to change. Just her and Peter were all the world. Suddenly a holographic image appeared before them. A huge face appeared on it.   
  
"Sureibu have you completed what I have asked you of yet?" asked the monstrous face. "Not yet, Kouchou, I am almost done," said Peter, standing up quickly and bowing. Gigi looked at them in confusion. The face then suddenly popped out of the holographic as a body. The figure bore a whip.   
  
"Is that one of my items right there?" demanded the figure. "I umm.. No your lordship, she's just a servant," stuttered Peter, keeping low to the figure. "Sure she is, a servant in fine clothing? Ha I doubt that! I told you to keep all of my items virgin! You may not have your fun with one!" yelled the figure at Peter. Peter bit his lip. The figure cracked his whip. It harshly lashed Peter on the back. Peter grimaced in pain as he knelt to his kneels.   
  
"Peter!" cried Gigi as she was about to stand. "Gigi stay there," said Peter, putting his hand up in a stop motion. The figure looked at Gigi. "She had better be with my collection when you have completed it, sureibu," hissed the figure as he absorbed back into the holograph and vanished. Gigi dropped down to Peter. "Are you okay, Peter?" asks Gigi with worry.  
  
Peter gives her a reassuring wink. "I will be alright," he said. Gigi looked at the scraps along his back, the blood dripping slowly off his green tunic. She helped him stand. "Your not alright you little fool. Your bleeding!" scolded Gigi. Peter managed to laugh. "Its just a scratch," he joked.  
  
The little girls with purple hair rushed to him from no where. "We have to heal you master!" they all cry as they pick him up and rush him off to the bathroom. Gigi follows. The little girls strip Peter of his cloths and throw him in the marble tub Gigi had been in that morning. Peter moans some as the water touches his wounds. The water turns red from his lost blood.   
  
The little girls clean his wounds. Gigi watched as they helped him out of the tub. The little girls went behind him and started bandaging up his wounds. Gigi sat in front of him and picked up his hand and kissed it. She then looked up at him. His eyes probed her. "Who was that man?" she asked Peter.   
  
He looked away. "He is my master, he gave me extra power and my servants to help me find you, but this was all in return that I create him a collection of princesses for his own pleasure," explained Peter with a shiver. Gigi stared at him in disbelief. "You aren't really going to do that to all those girls are you??" asks Gigi with concern.   
  
"Never, that's why I was returning them after I checked them over," explained Peter. "Well good but..." started Gigi. "But what?" asked Peter. "How are you going to fulfill his bargain?" asked Gigi. Peter smiled some. "I have my ways," he said. Gigi looked at him. "Are you sure?" she asked, still worried. He ruffled her hair. "Trust me Gigi," he said and kissed her cheek as he stood up. Gigi stood up also. The little girls redressed Peter quickly.   
  
"Thank you, Naorus," said Peter to the little girls. "It was our pleasure master!" say the Naorus as they run off. Peter takes Gigi's hand and looks at her eyes. "Are you sure you're going to be alright?" she asked. "You worry to much," he said with a smile as he picked her up. He floated into the air and carried her to her bed.  
  
He laid her down gently as he landed on the ground. Then he pulls out his dagger and taps her head and the blue aura flows around her. When it disappears she is in a silky night gown. She smiled up at him. He bent over and kissed her gently.   
  
"Good night, Gigi, I promise you we will be in our paradise soon, I love you," he said as he caressed his hand over her cheek. "I love you too Peter," she said in response as he drifted away from her.  
  
The lights dimmed and she was alone in the huge room. Gigi stared up into the blackness of the vast empty space. She shivered, wishing Peter was still with her. "I hope Peter knows what he's doing with the bargain," thought Gigi to herself as she tried to sleep. 


	5. Yashajuuki

Chapter 5: Yashajuuki  
  
The soft sounds of a harp playing filled the air as Gigi awoke. On a table beside the bed was a lovely breakfast complete with eggs, pancakes, juice, muffins, sausage, and any kind of fruit you could think of. A small sign next to the food said "eat your fill". "Sounds good to me," said Gigi with a grin as she sat up and started to eat.   
  
The harp playing got louder. It slowly changed to Gigi's song. She finished with the lavish breakfast and stood up. Gigi noticed a letter on the table. She picked it up and read it.   
  
"Dear my lovely Gigi,  
  
I am working in my laboratory to perfect my plan for the bargain. I will be with you later in the day. To entertain yourself, feel free to wonder around the palace, there is lots to do here.   
  
Love Always, Peter"  
  
Gigi wrinkled her nose. "Man, I gota keep myself entertained today? I was hoping for another ride on the dragons," whined Gigi out loud to herself. "Madam Gigi, we have to dress you for the day!" cry the Naorus as they all appeared. Gigi smiled.  
  
"Alright, but hurry," said Gigi as the Naorus started to take her night gown off and replace it with a fine dress. "Thank you, Naorus," said Gigi. The Naorus ran off. Gigi walked out of the bedroom and out into the hall.   
  
She gazed at the paintings on the wall. Her first times here she had never though to look around her. The ceiling was engraved with roses and tigers. "How pretty," thought Gigi to herself. She walked on. "I wonder if Peter has his own room," thought Gigi as she gazed at flowers in vases and mirrors on the walls. Suddenly a few steps away was a door made of jade to her right.   
  
Engraved in the door was two dragons with children running around below them. Gigi stared at the gorgeous door. She pushed it open. Her eyes widened at the scene before her. There was a large bed with green velvet sheets. The over hang was a misty green and patterned with leaves.   
  
To the right was a huge window that looked out upon the grounds. She walked over to it and looked up into the sky. She saw the earth in the sky. She gasped.   
  
Gigi then walked over to a full length mirror rimed in gold. She fixed her hair for a moment when she noticed her name engraved into the wall next to the mirror. It looked like it have been cut by a knife. Gigi ran her fingers over it. "Peter must have carved it," she thought.  
  
She then looked up and her eyes became as wide as saucers. All over the ceiling her name was engraved or painted. She walked over to the bed to see her name was engraved all around the bed frame and on the wall near the bed. "This has to be Peter's room," laughed Gigi to herself as she fell onto his soft bed.   
  
She inhaled the scent of the covers. "Peter..." sighed Gigi softly aloud as she buried her face in his pillow. Gigi sat up slowly as she gazed at the other parts of his room. In the corner stands a tall round globe with small lights. The lights shined brightly with red and green colors. Gigi walked over to it and watched the lights blink.   
  
"I wonder what this is," thought Gigi as she ran her hand over the shiny surface. She then walked over to a bookshelf made of oak.. Gigi ran her fingers over the spines of the books, reading each title. "Why, all fairytales," giggled Gigi as she pulled out "Peter Pan" from the shelf.   
  
It's old, worn, red leather cover was peeling, the golden letters on the spine and cover faded. She flipped through the book's yellow, dog eared pages. Gigi ended up gazing at a illustration of Peter Pan dueling with Captain Hook. She closed the book.   
  
Gigi walked over to a small pine table with many drawers. She laid the book down on its surface. She then spotted a closet set in the far lefthand wall, across from the bookshelf. She padded her way over and opened the glossy closet doors.  
  
Inside were mostly cloths of green. Everything from more tunics to slacks, it was all green. Gigi laughed to herself at the site. She then closed the closet. Gigi walked back over to the pine table and picked up the Peter Pan book. She placed it back in its place on the self.  
  
Suddenly the self vanished. Gigi blinked in confusion. In place of the shelf was a big door made of metal. Gigi noticed a keypad to the right of the door. "Humm, this room must be something secret," said Gigi with a duh. She punched in some numbers on the pad. "Access Denied!" shrieked the alarm.   
  
Gigi scowled. "What would his number be?" thought Gigi to herself. Her eyes brightened up as she typed in 2323. "Access Granted!" shrieked the alarm as the huge door opened. Gigi stepped inside as the door shut behind her. "Humm, so 2323, or GIGI on the keypad works," smirked Gigi to herself as she gazed at the surrounding.   
  
Flasks and beakers were bubbling with weird colored concoctions. She passed by tons of mechanical machines humming and buzzing, putting out papers of information into a huge pile. Suddenly a ninja star flew past Gigi's head. It hit into one of the metal walls.  
  
Gigi turned quickly to see a girl dressed in a princess' attire. The girl smiled evilly as another ninja star appeared in her hand. "Who are you!?" demanded Gigi as she faced the girl. The girl merely giggled with villainy as she threw another star at Gigi. Gigi ducked at the star flew over her head.   
  
The girl jumped into the air and pulled out a machine gun from under her layered dress and opened fire. Gigi ran in fright. "AHHHH!!!" screamed Gigi as the girl flew above her, firing down upon her endlessly. The girl landed on the ground and threw the machine gun aside. Gigi stopped for breath as she ducked behind a machine.  
  
The girl giggled insanely as her arms, dress, mouth and eyes opened to show many laser riffles and guns. She walked to where she saw Gigi run to. Gigi's heart sped, not sure what was going on. The girl turned the corner and had her face right next to Gigi. "Say good-bye," said the girl in a computer tone voice as it chocked its guns and prepared to fire.  
  
Gigi screamed and closed her eyes, preparing for death. Suddenly the girl paused in her actions. She didn't move. Gigi opened her eyes. She taped the girl. Nothing happened. She pushed the girls shoulder. The girl fell over with a metal clunk. Gigi stared awestruck at the girl. Gigi was then tapped on the shoulder.   
  
She screamed and turned around to find Peter staring at her with worry in his eyes. "Gigi, are you alright?!" asked Peter frantically. Gigi came to her senses and nodded. "But.. But what is that thing!?" yelps Gigi as she points to the girl on the ground. Peter kneeled next to the girl on the ground.   
  
"It's a yashajuuki, their part of my plan for the bargain," says Peter softly as he opens the girls back as computer chips and wires spilled out of the it. Gigi watched as he messed around with some of the wires inside the girl. "Lucky for you, she had a malfunction," said Peter.  
  
"So this girl is a machine?" said Gigi with wide eyes of wonder. Peter nodded as he closed the girls back up. "I was working on her and turned her on, next thing I knew she was running a muck and I couldn't catch her," explained Peter. "How are they going to be used in the bargain?" asked Gigi. Peter stood up close to her so his mouth was by her ear.   
  
"They are going to be the princesses, and at the right moment, they will all attack Kouchou and destroy him, then right after, they will self destruct, destroying his evil empire," whispered Peter. Gigi looked at him. "How many yashajuuki have you made?" she asked. "20 of them so far," said Peter.   
  
The girl pulled back in her ammunition and stood up. She gracefully bowed to them. "How are you master?" she said. "I am fine, Nana," says Peter with a smile. Nana, the yashajuuki walks off. "You name them after numbers?" asked Gigi. "Yeah, I couldn't think of anything else to," said Peter.  
  
"Must be a lot of work to make them," said Gigi, looking at Peter, covered with oil smudges. "Yes, but its worth it," says Peter. Gigi smiled. "Well is it later in the day yet? I wanna spend some time with you!" says Gigi while tugging on Peters arm. Peter laughs. "Sounds fine to me, have you seen the ball room yet?" he asked her.  
  
Gigi shook her head. "Let's go there then," said Peter as he picked a Gigi up and floated above all of the machines in the laboratory. He landed at the door and typed in 2323. The door opens again.  
  
He flies out the door with Gigi in his arms as the door closes and the book shelf appears over it. Gigi watched at the halls flew past her. They landed at a pair of tall wooden doors. Engraved in them were many flowers and ribbons. Peter opened the door and pulled Gigi inside with him.   



	6. Odorikuruu, yuushoku and meekurabu

Chapter 6: Odorikuruu, yuushoku and meekurabu  
  
  
Peter floated with Gigi out to the middle of the grand ball room. The huge crystal chandelier hung with all its vibrant lights shining on them. Peter snapped his fingers as a band began to play. The band of only instruments, being played with no being, played Gigi's song. A voice sang out Gigi's lyrics as Peter began to slow dance with Gigi. The lights dimmed.  
  
"I find this day so full of cheer, as long as I am with you my dear..." sang the voice. Gigi laid her head on Peter's chest. They both smiled. The paintings on the walls of couples dancing came alive as they popped out of the walls. They all floated down to the floor. As Peter and Gigi twirled around on the floor their garments changed.  
  
Gigi's day dress became a flowing ball gown of light blue decked with sapphires. Her hands covered by dainty white gloves, edged in lace. Peter's tunic turned into a elegant tuxedo of forest green, a red rose in his pocket.  
  
The song sped up as the dance moved with more pace. Peter twirled Gigi as she laughed happily. The painted couples around them danced in a circle around Peter and Gigi. Peter suddenly threw Gigi into the air. She came down in a more current hip hop dance outfit.  
  
Peter's costume changed as well as he swung her around him, threw his legs, above his head, into the air. The couples disappeared as a spot light appeared on Peter and Gigi. Tango music started to play, their outfits changed again. Peter had a rose in his mouth as he continued to dance with Gigi.   
  
The music ended with Peter holding Gigi merely inches off the floor. He pulled her up and kissed her. Gigi wrapped her arms around his neck. Peter withdrew as he picked Gigi up again and floated around the ball room with her.  
  
"I love you so much, Peter," said Gigi as she hugged him tightly. "I love you too, Gigi," says Peter as he hugs her back. "When I was first brought here, I wanted to go home immediately... But now.. I am glad I was able to stay," says Gigi with a smile as she looked at Peter's face. Peter smiled. "I am glad I could finally find you again," said Peter in return as they floated down to the ground again.  
  
Gigi's stomach suddenly growled. "I guess that breakfast didn't last as long as I hoped," said Gigi with a sheepish grin. Peter laughed. "Well let's go eat then shall we?" asked Peter. "That would be wonderful," says Gigi as he takes her by the hand. They walk out into the hall.   
  
"How can you ever find your way around this huge place?" asks Gigi when they suddenly appear at the door to the dinning room. "This palace is enchanted," says Peter as he opens the oak door. "Enchanted?" asks Gigi as she steps inside the room. "Yeah, if you think of a place you want to go in the palace, and walk a few steps, the door to where you want to go will be right next to you," says Peter as he shuts the door behind them. Gigi looks at the huge dinning room.   
  
The table could seat many people. Peter pulled out his flute. He gently played a few notes. When he took the flute from his lips, the table was filled with food. Roast beef, chicken, turkey, pork, fish, sushi, sweets, bread, fancy pastries, drinks, soup, almost anything you could imagine. Gigi's eyes widened.  
  
"How did you do that!?" gasped Gigi with her mouth gapping open. "It was the invisible kitchen servants," says Peter. Gigi looked at him. "You seem to have a lot of servants here," she said. "They all came with the palace when Kouchou gave me it," said Peter.   
  
Gigi sat down in one of the chairs. Peter sat across from her. "Just ask for a food and it will come to your plate," said Peter. "Umm... pie," says Gigi as a pie levitates to her plate and settles. She picks up her fork and starts to eat. "Steak," says Peter as the slab of meat waddles to his plate.  
  
"Want any dinner music?" he asked Gigi. Gigi merely nodded since her mouth was full. Peter pulled out his flute and played another tune. A floating violin appeared near them and started to play. Candles fells from above into the candle sticks and lite themselves. The lights dimmed. Gigi smiled.   
  
"Nothing like a romantic dinner," says Gigi with a giggle. "Yes..." said Peter as he sliced his steak. The two ate their fill. Gigi sat back in her chair and sighed happily. Peter stood up. "Done?" he asked her. Gigi nodded and stood up.  
  
"Who takes care of the dishes?" she asks. "The servants will clean them up," says Peter as he walks to her. Gigi leans on him some and yawns. "Tired huh?" says Peter as he picked up Gigi. "Yeah, all that dancing tired me out," said Gigi as she laid her head on Peter's chest.   
  
Peter smiled as he floated out of the dinning room with her in his arms. They floated down the hall. Peter pushed open Gigi's door with his foot as he glided in. He set her down on her bed gently. Gigi's eyes were heavy. Peter pulled out his dagger and tapped her on the head. She was in her silken night gown again. He was about to kiss her good night. Gigi sat up and grabbed his arm.  
  
"What is it, Gigi?" asked Peter as he looked at her. "Can't you stay a little while longer with me tonight?" she asked with pleading puppy dog eyes. "Of corse, but I thought you were so tried that you wanted to sleep," said Peter as he sat down on her bed.   
  
Gigi leaned her head on his shoulder with her arms wrapped about his. "I don't want to be alone just yet," said Gigi as she clung to him. Peter smiled and pulled her closer. Gigi sat up some and kissed Peter. They both closed their eyes. Gigi's tongue snaked its way into Peter's mouth as she pushes him over onto the bed. Peter started doing the same to Gigi as he moved his hands up and down her body.   
  
While laying atop him, Gigi could fell a large lump through Peter's green tights. Gigi stopped kissing Peter and looked him in the eyes. "Peter, I love you so much, I trust you with everything..." says Gigi softly. "So do I Gigi, I love you greatly," says Peter as he reaches his hand up to her cheek. Gigi smiled. She then tugged on Peter's tunic.  
  
"Can this come off?" she asked. Peter's eyes widened for a moment but he nodded. Gigi quickly pulled the tunic off of his body. She rubbed her hands up and down his chest. Peter sat up enough to whisper something in Gigi's ear. She smiled and nodded. Peter pulled her night gown off and threw it aside. Gigi felt the lump below her get bigger.  
  
In only her bra and panties, Gigi started pulling down Peter's tights slowly. Peter timidly reached his hand behind her back and unhooked her bra as it fell off of her. Gigi finished pulling his tights off and threw them to the floor. She kissed Peter again as he reached his hands down to her panties. He slides them off her and lets them fall. Gigi's heart sped up.  
  
"Are you scared?" asks Peter to Gigi. Gigi nodded slowly. "But I still want to," said Gigi with and smile as she kissed Peter again. Peter kisses her back as his penis starts to slide in and out of Gigi's vagina. She moaned softly as Peter moved faster.  
  
Peter kissed up and down her body and flipped them both over so he was a top Gigi. He massaged her breasts softly and kissed them delicately. Gigi closed her eyes as the passionate emotions fulled her body. They moved faster. Gigi's moans became louder as the pleasure overwhelmed her.   
  
Peter kept kissing her while feeling up her body. The light outside dimmed as the stars came out. The moon's light shined in through the window upon them. Peter soon laid his head on Gigi's breasts. His breathing fast and un paced. Gigi placed her hands upon his back.   
  
"I love you, Gigi," says Peter between his breaths. "I love you too, Peter," says Gigi as she relaxes herself. The night's darkness surrounds them, hiding them from everything. Peter's eyes shut as he fell asleep. Gigi kissed him.   
  
"Sleep well while I watch over you in my dreams..." sung Gigi softly from her song. Gigi looked up at the ceiling as her eyes slowly closed. The covers of the bed pull over them as they dream on into the night.  
  



	7. Kaeru

Chapter 7: Kaeru  
  
Gigi slowly opened her eyes as a small draft awoke her. She sat up and looked around. Peter was no where in site. Gigi put her feet on the floor and stood up. She noticed she was in her silken night gown. "Was last night just a dream?" asked Gigi to herself as she walked out to the balcony. The Naorus rush over to her.   
  
"Madam Gigi!" they all cry. "Yes, yes I know, I need to be dressed," said Gigi was she let them start undressing her. She walks out of the room in a decadent dress of gold. "Take me to Peter, enchanted palace," thought Gigi to herself. She kept walking. She ended up at a glass door that lead to the gardens. Gigi peered out it.   
  
She could see many different flowers of red, blue, orange, yellow, pink, white, black, even green. She pushed open the door. As she stepped out, a warm breeze welcomed her. Gigi smiled as the breeze seemed to lead her a ways into the garden. Butterflies and humming birds flew about the garden. Many a statue was strewn here and there in the beautiful over lay.  
  
She suddenly heard soft flute playing. Gigi's heart sped as she walked toward the lovely sound. The playing got louder. Gigi finally noticed Peter sitting off in the distance. Flute to his lips, he sat beside a running brook as the sun poured through the over hanging plants. Gigi picked up the flowing layers of her dress as she ran over to Peter.  
  
"Peter!" she yelled at a distance. Peter stopped playing as he glanced up. Gigi dived on him, knocking him over onto the soft grass. Peter laughed as he looked up at Gigi's smiling face. "Good morning to you too," he said as he kissed Gigi's nose. They both sat up. Gigi leaned on Peter's shoulder while she watched the water flow by in the brook interspersed with stones.   
  
"I would think you would have been working on the yashajuuki this morning," said Gigi as she looked up at Peter. "Not today, its too nice today to be inside working," said Peter and he pulled Gigi closer to him. "Peter, you know.. Last night.. Did what happen last night really happen?" asked Gigi suddenly in a blurted, uneven tone. Peter looked at her.  
  
"Yes, that happened," he said to her. "But why didn't you stay with me the whole night?" asked Gigi with a pitiful face. Peter focused his eyes on his flute as if he hadn't heard her. "I only left... because I don't trust myself alone in that kind of situation," he said in an almost unhearable voice. "What do you mean?" asked Gigi with a confused look in her eyes. Some birds flew over head as silence bridged the gaps of conversation.   
  
"I was afraid, I might try and take advantage of you... since I inherited power from the evil Kouchou... some evil is lurking inside me... and I am never sure when it might try to escape my grasp of it.." said Peter slowly. Gigi's eyes widened. "So you left for the further safety of me?" she asked. Peter nodded, still looking at his flute. Gigi hugged Peter.  
  
"Even if you are part evil, I still love you, Peter," says Gigi as she nuzzles her face into his side. Peter managed to smile. "Thank you, Gigi, you don't know what it means to me to know you love me," says Peter as he wraps his arms around Gigi protectively. The sun's rays streamed around them, hiding them in the shadows.  
  
"Peter, may I ask something of you?" asked Gigi suddenly, breaking the silence. Peter looked at her "What is it, Gigi?" asks Peter. Gigi looked up at him with pleading eyes. "Is there anyway I could get home for a while, just so I could tell my parents not to worry, I am sure they think I ran away or worse!" says Gigi with a slight sadness in her eyes. Peter looked away.   
  
He stared out at the statue of a woman, her arms strangely posed. "Is there?" asks Gigi again, making sure he heard her. Peter looks down at the grass near the brook and sighs. "Yes, there is," he says. Gigi's eyes brightened. "How!?" she asked. "Well first of all, your parent probably don't even know you're gone," says Peter, still not facing her.   
  
"What do you mean? I have been gone for 3 days!" says Gigi. "That's three days in this worlds time, on the earth, merely a minute has pasted," says Peter. Gigi's mouth fell open. "But since you have not seen them for 3 days, you may go and see then," says Peter. "May I? Please?" asked Gigi. "Of corse... come with me," says Peter as he stands up. Gigi stood up also as he started to walk towards the door to the palace. Gigi followed.  
  
Peter opened the door and walked into the great hall way. With Gigi following, Peter made his way to his room. He pushed open the jade door and stepped inside. Peter then trotted over to the tall globe in the corner of his room. Gigi watched as she still followed him. "Gigi, this globe can transport you home, and," says Peter as he pulls his flute out of his belt, "This can bring you back to this world," says Peter as he hands Gigi the flute.   
  
"How can it get me back?" asks Gigi, examining the flute. "Just play a few notes and you will find yourself right back here in the palace," says Peter, keeping his eyes on the globe. Gigi hugged Peter. "Oh thank you for letting me go to visit them," says Gigi.   
  
Peter, ignoring her thanks, punched in a few of the green lights with his finger, they then turned red. "I just want to warn you of one thing..." says Peter with a dreary voice. "What is it?" asks Gigi as she lets go of him. "A day there is 4 months this worlds time... if you stay on earth for too long... my heart will break from not being able to see you, Gigi," says Peter as he keeps his gaze off of her. Gigi looked up at him.   
  
"I won't stay too long Peter, don't worry," says Gigi in a calming voice as she places her hand on his arm. Peter didn't react. He punched in more of the green lights. A blue beam sped out from the globe. "Just step into that beam.. And you will be back on earth," says Peter, his eyes un focused and watery. Gigi looked at him with worry.   
  
"Peter, I will be back, I promise, I love you I can't live without you," says Gigi as she tried to move in for a kiss. Peter turned away. "Just go... before I change my mind of letting you go..." says Peter, his hand balling into a fist as it shook with sadness. Gigi bit her lip and nodded. "Okay.. See you soon Peter," says Gigi as she turns and starts walking into the beam.   
  
She disappears into the blue light. Peter pushed in some of the red lights as they turned green. The beam vanished. The shining surface of the globe soon splattered with tear drops as its reflection showed Peter's tear stained face.   



	8. Retrieve the Flute

Chapter 8: Retrieve the Flute  
  
The traffic on the street seemed to be at its normal pace. The sun shown brightly as the cool day was still there that Gigi remembered. She walked into her house to find her parents still gone. "So they were really gone..." says Gigi as she notices a note on the door. She pulls it off and reads it.   
"Dear Gigi,  
  
Papa and I have left to go see a movie, we will be back as 9. Microwave dinners are in the freezer.  
  
Lots of Love,  
Mama and Papa."  
  
Gigi walked into the kitchen. She opened the fridge and pulled out a microwaveable dinner. She set the timer as she walked over to a window in the kitchen. "I hope they get home soon, I can't stay too long for Peter's sake," says Gigi out loud to herself.   
  
The timer beeped. Gigi walked back to the microwave and opened it. She pulled the dinner out with a hot pad. She then laid it on the table and sat down. The silence of the house, only the slight creaking of the house swaying in the light wind, Gigi almost couldn't take it.   
  
She finished her unappetising dinner and threw the rest away. Gigi walked out to the living room and slumped down onto the couch. With the tv remote, she clicked on the tv. She flipped through a couple channels then turned the tv off, seeing nothing interesting on.  
  
"I wonder what Peter is doing now," thought Gigi to herself as she laid back on the couch. She watched the clock. Minute after minute ticked by as it felt like a eternity. The clock finally struck 9. Right on time, Gigi heard a car's door slam. She heard high heels clicking on the side walk. The key entered the keyhole as the door opened. Gigi got up and ran over to the door.   
  
"Mama, Papa! How was the movie?" asks Gigi with her usual happiness. Mama smiled. "It was fantastic," says mama. The whole family sat down in the living room. Gigi snacked on some of their left over popcorn from the movie. Mama and papa were sitting close to each other, as lovers do. Gigi smiled.  
  
"Now I know what they are feeling," says to herself Gigi with a giggle. Papa looked at Gigi. "What's so funny?" he asked. Gigi shook her head. "Nothing," she said, hiding her giggles.   
  
"So Gigi, anything new with your school?" asked mama. "Umm.. Oh! I signed up to be a foreign exchange student for a while," says Gigi as the perfect idea pops into her head. "Where will you be staying?" asked papa. "Africa!" says Gigi with the first thing to pop out of her head.  
  
"Oh my that's far away, you will come and visit us wont you?" asks mama. "Of corse!" says Gigi as she got up and hugged mama. Mama and papa both smile. "Alright, when are you leaving?" asked Papa. "Umm.. Tomorrow!" says Gigi. Papa stares at her. "Are you sure you're packed and ready?" asks papa. Gigi nodded.   
  
"Well I guess I should get some sleep! Night mama, night papa!" says Gigi as she jumps up and walks up the stairs. "Night Gigi," both her parents answer. Gigi reaches her room and falls back on the door. She sighs. "Well that was off the top of my head," says Gigi as she stands up again. She pulls out the flute and looks at it.   
  
"This flute can bring you back to the palace..." Peter's words seemed to echo in the silence. "Don't worry, Peter. I will be back tomorrow," says Gigi to herself as she puts the flute at her bed side. She walks to the bathroom and prepares herself for sleep. She finishes brushing her teeth and puts on her PJ's. Gigi then walks back to her bedroom. She flicks the light off and falls back on her bed. She drifted into sleep with Peter fogging her mind.  
  
In a different part of the universe, a dark palace, filled with evil vibes, love non existing, a dark figure lurked in the shadows of his thrown. A small being with a black glow hovered before the mighty murky figure. "Retrieve that flute, all I need of you, servant, is to keep her away for one day earth time," booms a the figure. The servant bows and flies off out of a small window in the palace's roof.   
  
"No one betrays me, sureibu," laughs the figure to himself as he gulps down some blood red wine. The servant made it's way to Gigi's dwelling. It flew right through the glass of the window, no breaking at all. The small, gargoyle looking servant picked up the flute. The poor, clumsy creature dropped the flute. It made a soft bam on the floor. Gigi flipped in her sleep.  
  
The creature floated down to the flute and picked it up again. Gigi suddenly opened her eyes and saw it. "AHHHHH!!" yelped Gigi as she jumped out of bed. The servant flew towards the window. "Hey!! Come back with that flute!" growled Gigi as she tried to catch the creature. It flew on out the window.  
  
"Noo!! Come back!!!" cried Gigi as she opened her window to try and grab the little thing again. The creature flew further. Gigi ran down the stairs and out the door in her PJ's after it. The gargoyle creature flew into an alley way. Gigi followed. "Where... did it go?" asked Gigi aloud to herself.   
  
Gigi felt someone grab her arm. She turned quickly. In her site was a gang of five boys. She struggled to pull her arm free. "Well, look at the little rabbit who's out beyond her bed time," laughs the guy holding her arm. The other members laugh. Gigi twists her head looking at each one, fear in her eyes as she grimaces.  
  
The guy throws her down. Gigi lands hard into some trash cans. She looks up to see the leader has the flute in his back pocket. Gigi's eyes widened. "Wh..where did you get that!?" demands Gigi in a mouse like voice. The guy pulls out the flute from his jean pocket. "You mean this?" he asks while taunting her with waving the flute near her face. Gigi grabbed for it.   
  
The guy put his foot on her stomach. "Just hold still chick, just do what we say and you'll get you're little flute back," the guy smirks as his buddies walk over to Gigi. Gigi scooted back further into the trash cans. "I don't like that look in their eyes," says Gigi to herself. Each of the guys grabs one of Gigi's limbs and pull her up.   
  
"Let go one of me!!" screams Gigi. "Come now, chick, you want your little flute don't ya?" says the leader. Gigi still struggled. One of the guy's slapped her. "You don't cooperate and I burning dis flute in my fire place, ya hear!" yells one of the guys. Gigi's heart sunk. "No please don't!" pleads Gigi. The gang throws her onto the floor and pin her down.  
  
"Just relax girly," one of them says. Gigi struggles still. "This flute will bring you back to the palace... If you are gone too long my heart will break from not seeing you, Gigi..." Peter's words filled Gigi's head. "If.. If I can't get that flute.. Then I can never get back to Peter..." thought Gigi to herself as the world seemed to get hazy.  
  
"Good, just relax, that's it," said what sounded like distant voices. Gigi could hear cloths ripping. She felt like she was in a dream state. Suddenly the flute dropped from the guy's pocket. Gigi came to her senses quickly as she tried to grab it. "Hey don't let her get it!!" yells one of the guys.   
Gigi bit her teeth into one guy's arm. He let go with a yelp. Gigi used her free hand to snag the flute. She then punched the other guy holding her other arm. He let go as she started using her hands to hit the others with all her might. She managed to stand up. "I am not... going to be.. Your play toy!!!" growls Gigi as her love for Peter beams brightly inside her, giving her the courage to fight them.  
  
The gang runs at her. She goes into a certain karate woman style. A punch here, a kick there. The guys dropped like flies as they swarmed to her. After the last member was down Gigi sighed. "Thank god," she said aloud as she walked out of the alley. Gigi stummbled on the path back to her home. The little gargoyle swooped down and grabbed the flute from Gigi. "No!! Not again!!" cries Gigi as she runs after the creature on into the night.  



	9. The Dream

Chapter 9: The Dream  
  
Gigi dragged on as the dawn's light shown over the horizon. The creature kept hiding and dropping the flute then grabbing it back from Gigi. Her eyes were heavy and blood shot. Her feet dirty and scraped from walking with no shoes. Her body ached from no sleep and no food.   
  
The servant was still flying high in the sky. It dropped the flute again, but this time into a street flooded with cars. Gigi fell down on her behind, crying tears she had been holding in since the gang attack. "I can't take it anymore!" cries Gigi as her tears soak her PJ's.  
  
Gigi opened her eyes to suddenly find the flow of cars had stopped. To her luck a red light had stopped them. She quickly ran across the road and grabbed up the flute. Gigi collapses onto the side walk on the other side of the road. The light changes to green as the cars stream back over the road. Her breathing is paced. Her face is covered with dirt smudges.  
  
Gigi grasps the flute hard in her fist. "I am coming back Peter..." says Gigi as she pulls herself up. She took some deep breaths and put the flute to her lips. Before she could play a note, the servant swooped down and grabbed the flute from Gigi yet again. Gigi stared up in shock at the creature.  
  
"Why do you torment me!?" screams Gigi at the creature in the sky as she tries to run after it. People stare at her as she runs on, paying them no attention. Gigi collapses again near a park. She cries again as she paws at the dirt. Her tears bring her into sleep that she has not had at all that day. Her pained body relaxed.   
  
Gigi awoke to find herself in Peter's palace. She blinked in confusion. She then heard the sound of bombs falling. Gigi got up quickly and ducked for cover. The bomb hit and blew up part of the palace. "Peter!!!" calls Gigi after the bomb has hit. She hears another bomb approaching the palace. It hits and sends her flying. She lands hard in the rumble of the first bomb. Gigi manages to stand.  
  
She sees Peter walking around a distance from her. "Peter!!" cries Gigi as she tries to run to him. He doesn't seem to hear her calling. He is faced from her. His attention on something else. "You will never see your Gigi or the light of another day again, sureibu!!" laughs a darkening voice.  
  
"Yes I will!! She would never leave me!" yells Peter. "Oh really? Then how come she has not returned from her trip to earth?" questions the figure with a evil smile. Peter looked down without an answer. "Just as I thought!!" booms the figure with a cackle. "Peter! I am here! Can't you see me!?" cries Gigi over the distance. She runs more towards them.   
  
"Now, sureibu.. You die!!" yells the figure at it raises it's hand. "Go and kill me.. I have nothing left to live for now," says Peter still facing the ground. "As you wish!!" says the figure as it brings a down pour of flaming bombs. "AHHHHH!!!" screams Peter in pain as his body is burned by the blazing fragments. His flesh tearing from his bone. The fire burned his bones as Peter's skeleton fell to the ground.   
  
Gigi's eyes widened in horror. "NOOO!!! PETER!!" cries Gigi as she runs right into the reddening scene. Gigi looked up in fear as a fiery bomb was heading right towards her. "AHHHHH!!" screams Gigi.  
  
She sits up in her bed, cold sweat on her brow. She looked around to find her parents above her. "Gigi! Are you alright?" asks mama with worry. "I was just... having a night mare that's all," says Gigi. "A police officer found you on the ground near the park!" says papa. "I think I was sleep walking," says Gigi as a cover up.   
  
Mama sits on the bed next to her and puts her hand to Gigi's forehead. "You're not hot at all, your freezing!" says mama. "Get back under the covers Gigi," says papa. "But I have to catch my bus for the foreign exchange student program!" protests Gigi. "You can skip it, Gigi, your in bad health right now dear," says mama.  
  
"But mama!" says Gigi frantically. "No buts, you may go on that later, we will find a way to get you there," says mama as she stands up. "Just rest now Gigi," says papa. Gigi lays back down, tired from the whole experience of catching the flute. Papa pats her on the head. "By the way, the officer found you clutching this flute," says papa as he lays the flute by Gigi's night stand. Gigi smiles happily at the return of the flute.   
  
"Thank you, papa," says Gigi as she closes her eyes. Her parents leave the room. Gigi looks at the door. "Was it really a dream? Oh Peter I hope you're alright," says Gigi as she looks up at the ceiling. She picks up the flute. "You have caused me a lota trouble you little flute," scolds Gigi as she laughs afterwards. "Humm how am I going to get out of here? If I say too much longer..." thought Gigi to herself with a shiver.  
  
She sat up and started packing a suitcase as a though came into her head. She suddenly looked up at her clock to realize it was the evening. Her eyes widened. "Oh no.." thought Gigi to herself. She finished with her suit case and pulled on some cloths. She pulled the suit case out the door and down the stairs, flute in hand.   
  
"Gigi! Where are you going!?" demands mama as she sees Gigi heading for the door. "I got a call from the head of the foreign exchange student committee, they need me to come and they have a bus waiting for me!" says Gigi. "But you're not ready to go out right now!" says mama. "I feel fine mama! I will be back to visit soon!" says Gigi as she kisses mama on the cheek.  
  
"Alright alright, be sure to send a postcard!" says mama as she waves out the door. Gigi walked out to the side walk. She pushed her legs to move her a few blocks away from her house. The night air was crisp and fresh. Gigi took a deep breath of the air. She sent her suitcase down and put the flute to her lips. She blew on it, playing a few notes.  
  
She closed her eyes as the slow notes filled the silence of the night. She opened her eyes to not find the beautiful palace around her but tons of rumble and the remains of the building. Gigi's heart sunk in fear as she put the flute in her pocket. "Peter!!" yelled Gigi. No answer. She looked up to see if a bomb would fall. Nothing happened.  
  
Gigi walks over the rumble. She looks around at the surroundings. Everything was destroyed. Gigi looked over to see a Naoru on the ground, the body was intact, but she looked dead for her face was white. Gigi bit her lip in worry. She walked on. She saw many a dark green cape that the guards used to wear. They were here and there on the tattered remains.  
  
Gigi then noticed a dim blue light glowing from under some rock. She knelt to her knees and dug at the rocks. She found the dagger deep in the rumble. She looked at the blade to see it was crusted in dried blood. Gigi stood up. She walked on. The dashed out light she remembered was gone. There was no sky, only that of dust in the atmosphere.  
  
"Oh Peter, where are you?" thought Gigi to herself as more worry over took her. Gigi took a few more steps when she noticed a gloved hand sticking out from some rumble. She ran over to it. She fell to her knees, knowing the hand is Peter's. She starts digging in the rumble.  
  
When all the rumble is removed she finds Peter on the ground, covered in dirt, blood, and wounds. She shakes him with her hand. "Peter!! Peter are you alive?!" says Gigi in his ear. He didn't move, his eyes closed. His face was pale and his cloths were ragged. Gigi kept shaking him.   
  
"Peter please answer me!!" screams Gigi as tears started running down her cheeks. Peter still didn't stir. Gigi's tears flooded over. Her cloths soaked once more. Her cheeks stained wet. Her eyes reddened with sadness. She let her head fall. Gigi's head landed on Peter's chest as she wept. Her sobbing was the only sound. Gigi abruptly felt a hand on her back. She turned her head to see Peter looking at her.  
  
"Gigi... you.. Came back," said Peter with weary eyes. "Of corse Peter," says Gigi in a soft voice. More tears came to her eyes. Peter managed to move his hand up to Gigi's cheek. "I missed you so.. Gigi,"says Peter softly. "I missed you also, Peter," says Gigi as she ran a few fingers over a cut on Peter's forehead. The fresh blood got on her fingers. Gigi looked at him with sadness in her eyes.  
  
"Who did this?" asks Gigi. "I finished... the yashajuuiki, and Kouchou came to get them. But he found they were fake.. And made them all self destruct in the palace.." says Peter slowly as he tried to move. Gigi tried to help him sit up. "What can I do to make you get better!?" asks Gigi. Peter shook his head slowly.   
  
"I am going, there's nothing that can stop me," says Peter. Gigi's eyes widened. "No! You can't! Don't leave me again, Peter!" says Gigi. Peter's breathing slowed. "There's nothing I can do to stop it, Gigi," says Peter as he caressed his hand softly over her cheek. More tears came.  
  
"Please Peter! We can get help some how!" says Gigi. "Just give it up, Gigi. But at lest I could see you one last time.." says Peter as his arm grew limp. Gigi' eyes spewed more tears. Peter's whole body fell limp in her arms. His eyes shut slowly as his face drained of blood. "No... no...NOOOOO!!!" cries Gigi. The darkening clouds of dust loomed over the sad scene.   



	10. Love Conquers All

Chapter 10: Love Conquers All  
  
Gigi had cried so much that day. So much to fill a ocean it felt. Peter's lifeless body laid there in her arms. Gigi's tears splattered onto his torn and tattered body. "Oh Peter...." cries Gigi as she lays her head on his chest and wept. A dark shadow loomed over her.   
  
"Why pretty mistress, why do you weep?" asks a voice from above her. Gigi looked up quickly to find a handsome man with cat eyes, black hair, black attire and rather tall. Gigi then looked back down at Peter. "I weep because my beloved Peter is gone," says Gigi as more tears came to her eyes. The man knelt next to her. He patted her on the back.  
  
Gigi paid him no attention for the time. "Peter was a fool, you should be glad he is dead," says the man. Gigi looked at the man with a annoyed grimace. "How dare you say that about Peter!" yells Gigi. The man looks at Gigi. "Didn't you know he tried to fool the all powerful Kouchou?" asks the man. "Yes and it was rightful of him to try it, it was evil of Kouchou to want 200 princesses for his own selfish pleasure," growls Gigi.   
  
The man stands up. "Well Gigi, you sure seem to love this fool," says the man. "I do with all of my heart," says Gigi as she looks back to Peter. "Well you, pretty mistress, are being a fool yourself, I am Kouchou and you love a fool!" says Kouchou. Gigi doesn't answer, she still looks at Peter's lifeless body.   
  
Kouchou grabbed Gigi harshly by the wrist and pulled her up. "Let me go you brut!" screams Gigi as she struggled to pull her wrist from his strong grip. Kouchou took his other hand and put it behind Gigi's back and pulled her to him. Gigi struggled and wiggled to try and escape.  
  
"Just give up, Gigi, give into my power!" says Kouchou. "Never! I will never give into you! You murdered Peter!" screams Gigi. "Forget Peter and become my Queen of darkness! We will rule over this universe together!" booms Kouchou. "Never!" yells Gigi as she continues to struggle.  
  
Kouchou throws her to the ground. "You still love that fool, that pitiful weak fool!" says Kouchou with disgust. "Just go away and leave me here to die," says Gigi. Kouchou looks at her. "You would rather die than move on to a new man?" asks Kouchou. "Yes, now go away!" says Gigi sternly. "Why should such a beautiful youth be wasted on the death of a fool," says Kouchou as he kneels next to her again.  
  
Gigi scooted away from him. Kouchou suddenly pushes her to the ground. "Ugh stop it!" says Gigi. Kouchou puts his mouth near her ear. His fangs shine lightly. Gigi notices the light from the corner of her eye . "Be quiet and listen to me or else I will put you to sleep so you will never die," says Kouchou. Gigi stopped and closed her eyes.   
  
"Now, I don't see any sense in a pretty thing like you dying, so let me help you," says Kouchou into her ear. Gigi grimaces. Kouchou moves up so his face is merely a few inches from hers. Gigi kept her eyes closed. Kouchou picked her up some in his arms. He licked his lips. Gigi started to shiver. Kouchou pulled his cape over her. He pulled her closer to him.   
  
Gigi opened her eyes. "Why does this feel familiar? It seems like I have known Kouchou forever but no I haven't. No I have to get away!" thought Gigi to herself. Kouchou made his move. His ice cold lips touched Gigi's. Gigi struggled and pushed away. "Stop it! No matter what you do or say I will never love you! I only love Peter! Don't you get it!?" screams Gigi.  
  
Kouchou smiled. "Well, my dear, you have passed the test," says Kouchou. Gigi stared at him. "What the heck are you talking about!?" demands Gigi. Kouchou stood up. "You love your Peter dearly. You are now ready for your paradise," says Kouchou. Gigi still stared at him in confusion. Kouchou walked towards her. He put his hand out.   
  
Gigi felt a tremendous change in her body. She could not move. "Ugh what's happening.. To my.. body!?" cries Gigi as she tries to move. Kouchou picks her up. He immediately kisses her again. "No! Stop!" thought Gigi to herself for she could not move. As Kouchou kissed her, the world around them changed. The rubble disappeared. The dirty floor turned into beautiful marble.  
  
Walls appeared with their wonderful paintings, mirrors and flowers. A ceiling appeared with its magnificent engravings. Gigi could merely stare at the scene. Peter's body disappeared from the floor. His dagger Gigi has slipped into her jean pocket was floating. It glowed with its blue light. Kouchou and Gigi were picked up off the ground. Kouchou grasped her tightly as the dagger's magic enveloped her.   
  
She was then in a lovely dress of a flowing white and silver material. In the light it shined the colors of the rainbow. The dagger floated to Kouchou. It slashed him over the shoulder. He moaned softly but still kissed Gigi. His blood slowly flowed out of the wound. The green substance oozed like slime from a swamp.   
  
As it spewed, Kouchou's overall image seemed to lighten. His cape disappeared. His outfit turned green in color. The familiar gloves and shoes appeared on his hands and feet. His black hair waved in the wind of the changes, its color turning to brown. Then out of the darkness, his face changed.   
  
Gigi gasped. Her body became un paralyzed as she was let down. Gigi stared at who stood before her. "P... Peter!!!" cries Gigi. Kouchou or now Peter nodded. "Yes Gigi, this time it is really me,"says Peter. Gigi's eyes watered. "You.. You were Kouchou!?" asks Gigi. "He was part of me.. He was my evil self, Gigi but now he is gone, your love vanquished him," says Peter as he picks up her hand.   
  
Gigi put her hand over her mouth in a gasp. Peter knelt and kissed her hand and then stood up. "Why did you fool me?" asked Gigi with slight anger. "I wanted to make absolutely sure, Gigi, that you loved only me, and would be faithful," says Peter. Gigi looked away. "You couldn't just trust my saying I love you?" asks Gigi. "The evil made me not trust you, Gigi, and when you left... my evil over took me, to fool you into thinking I was dead..." says Peter as he reached for her. Gigi looked at the ground silently.  
  
"I am sorry Gigi, for putting you through so much," says Peter. Gigi looked back at him. "I could never stay mad at you Peter, I love you too much," says Gigi. Peter smiled and wrapped his arms around her. The two embraced. "I love you too Gigi, I love you so much, I can't live without you," says Peter as he picks her up and he carries her out to a balcony. He set her down. Gigi gazed up at his eyes. Peter kissed her passionately as the moon above shown down on them. And so this tale of tragedy and love ends, and what happened further to Peter and Gigi... is another story.  
  
  



End file.
